


Sunny Delight

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wheeljack sees something he didn't mean to, and Sunstreaker decides to take a bit of advantage.





	Sunny Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the TF kinkmeme back in 2007. I haven't edited it except to put it together in one post. I'm pretty embarrassed by it. So you get it this way.

After closing the door behind him, Sunstreaker expelled a slow sigh. The mech who caught himself just before stepping out of the washrack stall watched Sunstreaker lean his forehead against the cold metal of the door. He frowned at Sunstreaker's condition. Mud spatters painted across the golden chassis. Leaves wedged between transformation seams. Pebbles stood out, ground into his tire treads.

One of the golden mech's hands snaked out to tap the locking sequence on the pad. The watcher stepped back quickly before Sunstreaker spun around. He heard Sunstreaker stalk to another stall. For a moment, he debated simply leaving. But Sunstreaker's soft sound at the other end of the stall, as the warm solvent and water solution came down was...unexpected. A startled, gasping groan that bled into the scrape of metal against metal.

Right then he knew he needed to leave. He stepped out of the stall and aimed for the exit. Wheeljack made it only a quarter of the way there before Sunstreaker's quiet moan drew his unwilling gaze toward the mech. Optics offline, face lifted above the force of the spray pelting his shoulders and back, Sunstreaker had knelt between the walls of the privacy stall he'd chosen. Suds collected and dribbled down his outer plating, refracting golden-ended rainbows across the water beating through the muck. Mud and debris swirled down his chassis below the soap bubbles and water. It sluiced around the hand weaving patterns between the delicate wiring of Sunstreaker's chest. It streamed over the hand buried beneath his groin plate.

Wheeljack had a sudden comprehension for the human phrase 'swallowing one's tongue'. He tried to swallow his own analogous anatomy trying not to--to make any noise of his own. He didn't want to think what sort he might make. He had to leave.

Sunstreaker spread his knees wider as Wheeljack took a slow, silent step backward. A tremor ran along his frame as Sunstreaker lifted the hand at his groin. Wheeljack could just see him roll one thick, dripping cable between his thumb and forefinger between his plating. What really rooted Wheeljack in place was the golden mech's strangled moan as his own hand at his chest slipped up and into the seams of his throat.

As the warrior stroked the lines and feeds that served his processor, his mouth opened, and those little, strangled noises made Wheeljack's own processor slow and narrow its focus. Over the length of Sunstreaker's body, little crackles jumped across his plating. It danced across his hands, twisted down his wiring.

Inexplicably, Sunstreaker slowed his movements. All he needed was a little more. A little harder. But golden fingers lifted from the thick sensor cable in his groin, as Wheeljack watched, to stroke through the thinning mud over his abdomen. The hand at his throat pulled out and dropped down his chest, absently brushing at a wet, brown leaf stuck just above his windshield. Sunstreaker stroked himself slowly. His vents cycled air rapidly, then more slowly.

Brushing one palm over his abdomen again, he lowered the other to that arterial sensor cable again. This time, he stroked it hard. The dancing static electricity that had almost, almost faded sparked over Sunstreaker again, jumping over the cleansing solution streaming down Sunstreaker's armor. Wheeljack shuddered as the kneeling mech ground the heel of his palm into the seamless panel in the plating of his abdomen.

Nestled behind it, were his neatly coiled interfacing cable--and the port Sunstreaker dipped a charged finger into. The warrior's gasp shook Wheeljack again. The groan it became as Sunstreaker stroked himself burned itself into his memory cortex. Sunstreaker would surely kill Wheeljack for watching this. And he still couldn't bring himself to look away as the rapidly building charge suddenly broke like miniature lightning over that golden body. Sunstreaker's back arched back, and his mouth opened in an unrestrained shout. Water and solvent rolled down his face plates now, tearing from his offline optics.

Sunstreaker fell forward, falling onto his hands, and trembled. He panted in the steamy air that still had to be cooler than his overloaded systems. Now Wheeljack took a slow, careful step backward. He took another as Sunstreaker's head bowed, and the skittering rainbows of suds dripped from his side vents. The next step slammed Wheeljack right into the door, and Sunstreaker's head snapped up as the scientist desperately tapped an override into the door control pad. Behind him, he heard the scrape of metal on metal again, and Wheeljack fled as soon as the doors opened. He nearly collided with Gears. "Whoa, hey--what's the hurry? Wheeljack--"

For three days, Wheeljack managed to avoid his doom. Or his temptation. His processor developed an annoying habit of seizing up on a replay of that singular image of a dirty, wet, overloading Sunstreaker. Still, he hoped if he could just stay out of Sunstreaker's grasp long enough, the golden twin would calm as he realized Wheeljack hadn't gossiped about it. Just maybe, he prayed, Sunstreaker would decide to pretend it hadn't happened.

So what if Wheeljack occasionally gave up and brought himself off to that memory? As long as he didn't tell anyone...

Late on the third day (or early on the fourth; he hadn't been paying attention), his luck ran out. Sunstreaker caught him sneaking from the commons to his lab, where he'd been hiding, in the wee hours of sometime or other. A gold hand snaked into his view, grabbed his forearm, and dragged him around to face one furious mech. "Oh, frag," Wheeljack muttered.

"Oh, frag," Sunstreaker hissed mockingly. Then shoved him back down the hallway toward his lab. "You owe me a slagging apology. And a fragging explanation. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah, well--yeah, but, uh, maybe not, eh, in the hall?" The scientist struggled to keep his feet under him at the pace Sunstreaker set. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"I traded."

"Oh. I see."

Sunstreaker shoved him against his lab door and loomed. "Open it."

"Sunstreaker--"

"Do it."

Wheeljack hurriedly fumbled in the key sequence and got pushed into his lab for his trouble. Leaning against a work table, the scientist turned his gaze over his shoulder and followed the restless motion of the larger warrior uneasily. Sunstreaker moved gracefully toward Wheeljack. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I, uh, see, um--"

"Wheeljack. Don't test my patience."

"I didn't know you were until--and I just--I didn't-- Oh, Primus, don't kill me!" Wheeljack hunched under that glare, mortified not just by the situation, but his glitched processor. Sunstreaker was so very, very close. Not dirty or wet, but the little snippets of lightning didn't really require those... "I'm sorry, I was leaving, and you, and then..."

"Stop stuttering. If I was going to rip your head off and stick it on the Ark's afterburners, I'd have done it already. What I'm deciding now is how badly to jack you up."

"How about not at all? I'm good with not at all."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Wheeljack stared up at him and remembered those lips parted on a moan. Those hands not fisted in a promise of mayhem, but bringing himself pleasure. "I'm sorry," Wheeljack whispered. Then he reached up, grabbed the vents on either side of Sunstreaker's head, and yanked the taller 'bot down. His face shield retracted, and he closed his mouth over the seams of Sunstreaker's throat plates. He reached inside with his glossa to trace the lines inside. That action cut Sunstreaker off mid-curse after the warrior had grabbed the table behind Wheeljack for balance.

Growling, Sunstreaker released the table to wrap his hands around Wheeljack's wrists in a vice grip. Yanking Wheeljack's hands down, Sunstreaker straightened and stared down at the scientist. Wheeljack resigned himself to getting his head ripped off. Then Sunstreaker surprised him again. "So," he said slowly. "You mean to tell me that watching me get off revved you up too much to leave?"

"Uh..."

A slow, wicked smirk spread across Sunstreaker's faceplates. "Overloaded yourself thinkin' about it, didn't you?"

Wheeljack nodded mutely. Sunstreaker's smirk faded into something unreadable. The golden mech released Wheeljack to grab the work table the scientist leaned against on either side of his hip joints. "Tell me."

"What?"

"Wheeljack."

"But I don't--"

Sunstreaker leaned closer, tilting his body back so Wheeljack got a good, long look down that well-formed torso. "Were you here? How'd you touch yourself? What were you thinking? Tell me."

"Oh. Primus." Wheeljack shuddered and looked away from that brilliant gaze. It occurred to him, then, that he might not die today. Only, he couldn't think whether this was an improvement or not. "You...want me...to...?"

"You're trying my patience."

"I--after--I... I came...here. S-sat in my chair..." Wheeljack risked a glance up and met Sunstreaker's optics. Caught, he continued to stare in silence for a long moment. Sunstreaker waited, patient as a stalking predator. He leaned closer and Wheeljack shut his optics off to enjoy the brush of lips across his crest. "S-sat down, and couldn't--couldn't get the picture of you--in the shower. Kneeling, muddy, the water...running down your body, chased by the charge you were building up--couldn't stop thinking about it... Thought you'd kill me, and I still reached down and...opened my 'facing panel-- Sunstreaker--"

"Tell me," the golden mech whispered against his audio receptor. "Did you pull out your cable and rub the pins there or did you rub your fingers in your port? What else did you touch?"

"M-my cable. Pins in the plug are...are more sensitive. I...like to just rub the edges of my fingers a-across them. W-when I was...thinking about you...I touched the sensor feed cable under my chest plate--Sunstreaker!"

Wheeljack's optics snapped online and looked down between them. The golden mech had slipped his hand through Wheeljack's seams to find just that cable. Neither mech spoke while Wheeljack watched the warrior's fingers stroke his wiring, sending crazy jags through the signals. A slow, rolling shudder moved up Wheeljack's frame. Finally, Sunstreaker whispered into his audio receptor again. "Like this? Harder? Lighter?"

"H-harder. I w-wanted to feel it. L-like I wanted to--" Wheeljack choked on a cry as Sunstreaker's other hand dug beneath his armor for his wiring as well. "Please," he whispered. "Don't--don't play with me. I-I didn't mean to watch--"

Sunstreaker looked up. His optics never warmed like his brother's. Never relaxed or stilled. But just that moment, Sunstreaker watched him calmly. He brought one hand out and trailed it towards the seamless panel gracing Wheeljack's own abdomen and opened it far more gently than he had his own under the water. Sunstreaker bent down and put his mouth to the Autobot symbol on Wheeljack's chest plate. Tantalizingly, he traced it with his glossa before moving slowly downward. The hand at the scientist's middle stroked the interface cable folded less than neatly inside. The cross-current flow in the other mech's fingers had Wheeljack gasping and pushing into the warrior's hand. Tiny flickers of charged energy began to snap outward from that heated touch. "Sunstreaker--"

"My brother's the tease, Wheeljack. I have more pride," Sunstreaker breathed over Wheeljack's port. Time skewed as Sunstreaker found the plug of his cable. The scientist cried out again and grasped Sunstreaker's shoulders to remain upright. "Tell me," Sunstreaker whispered over the densely packed sensors of Wheeljack's cable plug and port, "what you were thinking?"

"Primus, Sunstreaker--" Wheeljack shoved at the warrior's shoulder without strength. He didn't really want the mech to stop, and he didn't know what to think. Shaking, clutching Sunstreaker's shoulders tightly, he stared down at the mech's hand rubbing his plug. The charge building in Wheeljack's body leaped up Sunstreaker's fingers as he watched. Meeting the feral gaze turned up to him pulled the answer from him. "I th-thought about what it'd be like to watch you all the time. To touch you. To plug into you and--and--feel you overload--"

His plug disappeared into Sunstreaker's mouth, and the mech's glossa stroked the conductive pins. Wheeljack cried out and shuddered as the charge surged over his body, setting every sensor to screaming pleasure. The golden hand still stroking beneath Wheeljack's plating now ran up and around his body to support him as the scientist slumped against the warrior. Gently, Sunstreaker released the sensitized plug from his mouth and Wheeljack shivered as the cool lab air moved over the pins. He watched Sunstreaker fold his cable more neatly than Wheeljack ever bothered to do. Finally, he looked up to met the warrior's gaze again. "You...you didn't..."

Briefly, Sunstreaker rolled the cable between his forefinger and thumb. That slow, wicked smirk appeared again as Wheeljack shook at his touch. "You want to do something about that?"

"You'd...let...me?"

The golden mech rolled the cable between his fingers gently and watched Wheeljack’s responsive movements intently. Releasing it, he leaned over Wheeljack again. "Why not? You enjoyed the show, but I like to be touched, too. Don't you like to touch as well as look? I enjoyed my show. And I enjoyed touching."

Wheeljack stared up at the looming warrior, shivering between lust and healthy caution. "Only live once," he mumbled, and he lifted his hands from the table behind him to trace Sunstreaker's chest plate. When he dipped his fingers between the seams to the wires underneath, the warrior's frame shook once. The scientist felt one of Sunstreaker's hands settle on his back. It explored the angles from his waist up, then dipped into one of the hollows that allowed his narrow wings movement and found a thick power feed there.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, Wheeljack. I don't mind being watched. I am beautiful. But you left..." Sunstreaker lowered himself at Wheeljack's tug, pressing close as the charge built between them. When Sunstreaker's mouth closed over the seam of his throat, and the warrior's glossa slipped inside, Wheeljack groaned.

"I thought you'd kill me."

"If you'd said anything to anyone, I might have. But this will be better, won't it?" Sunstreaker shivered as Wheeljack's hands slowly made their way to his interface panel. The scientist's fingers traced the invisible seams, and Sunstreaker licked the sensor node at his jaw line. Sunstreaker's other hand teased back up to Wheeljack's open panel and traced the edges before sliding down to slip between his groin and thigh for the heavy cable feeding power to his legs. "We both get something we want, this way."

Wheeljack turned his gaze down as he pressed Sunstreaker's panel open. It slid back to reveal the neat folds of Sunstreaker's cable and his port. Gently, Wheeljack stroked the cable with his thumb, then reached to tease the edges of Sunstreaker's port. Tiny streaks of lightning began to jump between the warrior's body and his hand before he touched it.

Sunstreaker shuddered against him, pulling back. Wheeljack met the warrior's darkened gaze with his own and didn't protest when the golden mech pulled him away from the table. When Sunstreaker crouched in front of him, he shivered. The mech continued back, sitting on the floor, then tugged Wheeljack down between his spread knees. Gold fingers pressed to Wheeljack's bared mouth to still his question, then moved to trace the recession marking his stowed facemask. They slid upwards to his vocal indicators. Finally his hand wrapped around Wheeljack's head and pulled the scientist to lean over him. He trailed one hand down his body to tease Wheeljack's cable where it had fallen over his open interface panel.

Looming over Sunstreaker now, an unexpected fierceness swept through Wheeljack. However misleading, he took advantage of the illusory submission. Pressing Sunstreaker back, he caught the warrior's hands and lifted them above Sunstreaker's head with one of his own. The warrior shifted under him, rubbing their hips together. Electricity crackled audibly around their plating in reaction. It jumped over both their bodies, sensitizing the wiring beneath, until Wheeljack moaned against Sunstreaker's throat.

With his free hand, Wheeljack reached between them, seeking and finding Sunstreaker's exposed port again. He rubbed his thumb over it, once, and Sunstreaker twisted under him. The next brush cause the warrior to moan a curse. The golden hands Wheeljack held captive twitched, but didn't fight his grip as he slid his thumb inside Sunstreaker's port over the delicate pins. The warrior arched under Wheeljack and nipped at the edges of Wheeljack's plating. When Wheeljack repeated the invasive touch, the warrior hissed, "Gonna plug in or what?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Wheeljack murmured, then lowered his mouth Sunstreaker's chest plate. "Guess I'm not so boring as I'd thought, hmm?"

Sunstreaker jerked against his mouth when Wheeljack traced the seam of his windshield with his glossa. The little lightning jumping over that golden body arced hard into Wheeljack, prompting him to curse vividly and scramble for his interface cable with his free hand. Pushing it home into Sunstreaker's port, Wheeljack groaned as the subprotocals in his system began syncing with Sunstreaker's--and more importantly began exchanging sensory data. The static charge raced along the buffered connections, and Wheeljack released Sunstreaker's hands to seek inside the warrior's armor plate seams for the fragile wiring. Sunstreaker's hands dug into the scientist's body in retaliation, and every touch echoed across the connection. Every little crackle of unreleased energy arced back and forth. Each sound they made doubled, until Wheeljack felt the charge burst over Sunstreaker hard. The warrior's systems automatically shunted the excess into Wheeljack, releasing his end of the built up charge so fast his systems redlined, then blacked out.

When he came around again, a sleepy rumble greeted him from right in front of his face. Lifting his head, he blinked at the calm, dim blue optics studying him. He'd fallen right atop Sunstreaker. Still connected, the sensory echo from the warrior seemed...pleasant. The scientist pulled up, and Sunstreaker seemed to take that as a cue to indulge in one long, glorious stretch while Wheeljack watched intently. Gingerly, he reached down to unplug them, then he sat back on his heel.

"See? We both got something we wanted," Sunstreaker murmured.

"What'd you get?"

"An attentive, appreciative audience."

Wheeljack blinked. Then chuckled. Finally he burst into outright laughter. Sunstreaker smirked up at him, very satisfied with himself.


End file.
